I Will Learn Faster Without You
by xSillyxBunnyxGirlx
Summary: Craig has officially screwed up. He's lost Ashley, the one person he has ever loved. Manny won't leave him alone, and frantically he's trying to win Ashley back. Nothing will ever be the same again
1. The End is the Beginning is the End

"Mmmm. Craig!" Manny moaned as he ran his fingers through her curly brown hair. As she nibbled on his neck he gave a slight chuckle. It was late that night; Joey was out of town with Angela on a trip. Craig had the whole house to himself. 'This is going to be perfect.' he thought to himself. 'Joey won't be here to run in to us. Ashley is still out of town with Ellie. I'm alone with Manny.' They were both practically naked, their skin slide over each other, the sweat gathering here and there. "Craig!" Manny screamed. 'Oh God! This is going to be perfect.'  
  
"Craig?!" a pained voice suddenly sobbed behind them. Getting up quickly, Craig spun himself around. "Ashley? What are you doing here?" Tears filling her eyes, "I got home early." She breathed. "I thought we could have dinner together. How could you do this to me? Is this what I mean to you?? Just some road block on your path to this whore?" She ran out gasping for air.  
  
"Ashley!" He screamed. In only his boxers he ran after her. For a moment Manny grabbed his hand, stopping him from chasing Ashley. "Let go, Manny!" he growled at her. Unwillingly she let go, covering her mostly nude body with blanket.  
  
He bolted to the door, but out on the street Ashley was no where to be seen. "Damn it!" he howled. Fiercely banging his hand against the door, he turned to Manny glaring. "Get out Manny." She stared at him for a second. "Come on Craig. Think this over." She smiled, ambling over to him, slipping her arms around his waist. "This could work out for the better for us." He didn't return her affection. Craig stood cold and rigid. "Get out Manny." Hurt, she looked him in the eyes. "I said get out!!"  
  
Grabbing her clothing, she frantically left the house. Tears also filling her eyes, much like the ones of Ashley's. 'This was supposed to be perfect! Agh! How could I screw up everything??'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ashley picked up the phone. There was nothing but the emptiness of the dial tone. I need to talk to someone. She sobbed, grabbing her hair, clinging on to the phone as if it were her only life preserver. 'Who can I call? Who can I call? I can't bother Ellie. She has too much stress.' Pausing, she began to dial a number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Paige?" Ashley sighed.  
  
"Oh my goodness. Honey, are you ok? What's wrong?"  
  
"Paige." Her voice creaked, finally she completely broke down over the phone. "Paige, can you come over? Maybe spend the night? I don't want to be alone."  
  
"Yeah. I'll be over right away."  
  
"Thanks, Paige. You're the greatest."  
  
"I know, babe, I know." Ashley smiled slightly. 'She's still the same old Paige.'  
  
Ten minutes later, Paige was at her house. Ashley sobbed the whole horrible story to her. How she had gone to his house, hardly able to wait the next minute. How she had grabbed the key from beneath the welcome mat, hoping to surprise Craig, only to be the one surprised in return. "Oh, Ash." Paige put her arms around her. "It's ok. Shhh. I'm here." Ashley heaved up and down. "I loved him so much, Paige. He meant the world to me. And. And. And then he goes and sleeps around with Manny." As Paige held Ashley, she vowed that there would be some sort of action against this. It was such a shame. Ashley and Craig seemed like such a perfect couple. It was only Saturday. A lot could be done in two days.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Craig rang the doorbell of Ashley's house on Sunday. Toby answered the door. "Hey, Toby! How are you? Is Ashley here?" Craig grinned uneasily. Toby glared. "What do you want?" Craig stopped swinging his arms. "I want to talk to Ashley." Tilting his head, Toby sized Craig up. "Ashley doesn't have time for two-timing creeps like you. So just get the hell off my porch. You don't deserve her anyway." Toby slammed the door in Craig's face.  
  
Frustrated, Craig became upset, but he would not be diverted from the reason he was there. To talk to Ashley. "Ashley!" He banged on the door. "Ashley! Please! Open the door. I love you!" This went on for five minutes, then suddenly, the door began to open. Smiling Craig calls out "Ashley, I'm so sorry." But instead of seeing his beloved Ashley, he stares in the angered face of Paige.  
  
"Craig, get out of here. Go back to your little slut and leave Ashley alone. You've demolished her enough." She crossed her arm, not permitting him to see past her. "Paige, come on. Let me talk to Ashley. I need to fix everything up. She means the world to me and-"  
  
"Oh yeah." A male voice stopped Craig's speech dead in its track. "You have a funny way to show it." Jimmy stepped out next to Paige, snarling at Craig. "And you've picked the wrong girl to mess with."  
  
Confused, he stared from Paige to Jimmy. "Get off the porch, Craig. I promise you will regret the choice you have made." Moving in front of Paige, Jimmy shoved Craig out of his way. With a defeated look on his face, he slumped away. 'What have I done? How do I fix this?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lying on her bed, Manny stared at the ceiling. "Craig will come back to me." She assured herself out loud. "I have what he wants. I give him what he wants. He'll follow Ashley for a little bit, but he'll always come back to me." She sat up and looked out her window. "I gave up everything for him. He'll be back. He always comes back." Repeating it helped her feel more assured. She knew deep down that Craig would fix everything. When she got back to school on Monday, there would not be a blush about her name. And hopefully, she could have him all to herself.  
  
"Ashley doesn't deserve him like I do." Unnerved she gazed out her window. "He'll come back.  
  
A/N: tell me what you think. Hopefully it's good. I'll update again soon. 


	2. Manic Monday

'Ashley.' he thought, as he made his way to her locker. She looked so beautiful in his eyes. Looking into her locker. Her bangs in her face. "Ashley?" Craig croaked. It pained him so much to see her hurt, to watch the tear roll down her cheek. He reached out to wipe it away, but she flinched to the side and momentarily glanced at him. Her red-rimmed green eyes broke his heart.  
  
"What do you want, Craig?" Ashley sighed. Purposely not looking at him, she busied herself putting and taking items in and out of her locker. He gulped, his heart seemed to the clogging his throat. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Holding out the bouquet of a dozen red roses, he smiled at her. "For you." She wouldn't even look at him. She wouldn't even touch the roses. "Please, Ash. Sweety, take the roses. They're for you."  
  
Ashley stiffened, slamming her locker shut she turned away from Craig. He grabbed her arms. Violently she pulled her arm away. "Don't you ever touch me again! Don't you ever lay one finger on me!" she screamed, the vacant hallways echoing her voice. Her tear-streaked face shook as she glowered at him. "You lost your privilege to touch me the moment you ever thought of Manny as anything more than a friend." This time she whispered in a harsh tone, unlike her usual joyful self.  
  
"Ashley, please." he painfully spoke as she backed away. "Let me explain. I am so sorry." Craig dropped to his needs, the red roses falling to the floor as Ashley turned away from him. Every click of her shoes stomped on his heart a little more than the one before it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ashley? Are you ok?" Paige quickly ran to her friend's side. Spinner followed slowly. "He. He." Ashley stammered. She pressed her face into Paige's shoulder. "Shhh. What did he do Ash?" Paige could feel the pain emitting from Ashley. Her eyes screamed sorrow. For a moment, Ashley pulled her face away from Paige. Looking from her to Spinner she whispered. "He brought me roses." She weakly smiled quickly. "Beautiful red roses. He asked me to take them. But I wouldn't." Angering she spat. "I will never take anything from that person again. I walked away from him, and he grabbed my arm. I screamed at him. I made him cry. And it felt good to hurt him." Silently. "I wanted him to cry. To feel how I feel."  
  
Paige held her tight. "It's ok, Hun. Spinner and I are here for you. And I promise. Craig, and Manny as well, will both hurt. For you." Menacingly, Paige gazed over to Spinner. Personally, Spinner was quite uneasy about the whole thing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There was a tapping on the window of Mrs. Kwan's room. Everyone in grade ten looked up for a moment. The bell was going to ring at any second, who could be knocking at the door? Glancing, unknowingly at the window, Craig saw Manny waving at him. 'Oh God. No. Not this. Not now.'  
  
The bell rang and everyone headed out the door. He gazed longingly at Ashley, now was not the time to try and talk to her. Surround by her close friends, not a good moment to make a scene. Cringing at the thought of what would happen if Ashley saw him talking to Manny, he took a breath and made his was out as well.  
  
Ashley and Manny exchanged dirty looks at each other. "Slut." Ashley whispered under her breath. "Bitch." Manny retorted. Never had the hallways of Degrassi ever been icier.  
  
Spinner and Paige kissed goodbye, "I'll see you in a few. I'm going to go with Ash to her locker." Turning to talk to Ashley, Paige spotted Craig walking out of the room. Manny looking eagerly at him. Quickly, she poked Ashley, pointing at the drama that might just unfold in front of them. Ashley turned slightly, only so she could see through one eye. Her bangs hung low, her hands were halfway in her locker.  
  
"Manny, leave me alone." He whipped away from her.  
  
"Come on, Craig." Manny smiled seductively as she grabbed his hand. "We can fix this. I promise."  
  
"I don't want to fix things with you. I don't love you." He snapped. Gazing at Ashley for a moment, taking her away from her transfixed state. Manny looked over at Ashley, angering. Then feeling Paige's glares, turned away sharply.  
  
"Don't give me that crap, Craig. I know you want me. Could she make you moan the way I did? Make you hot?" Manny stepped in closer. She breathed on Craig, making his straighten for a moment. Bang! The sudden crash of a locker took him away from his stupefied gaze. He looked over to Ashley; she had been the one to slam the locker. And SHE was the one staring at him. Sizing him up with her eyes. Cursing him with ever blink.  
  
"Manny, get away from me." He pushed her away. Turning she grabbed his hand.  
  
"Come on, Craig. You want me. If SHE wasn't standing there. Staring at you, you wouldn't hesitate a moment. You want to be with me. I can give you want. What you need. She would never, ever give you what I can." Manny licked her lips, wrapping her arms around him. He stiffened.  
  
Roaring, he shoved her away. "GET AWAY FROM ME MANNY!!" He glowered down at her water filled eyes. "YOU'RE the reason this is all happening to me! You're the one who followed me home like a sick little puppy. Who begged me to come to that stupid rave."  
  
Straightening, she looked him square in the eye. Breathing hard, she whispered. "Yeah. Well you were the one who kept coming back for more." The whisper was like a scream in the silent, still hallway. 


	3. The Writing on the Walls

A/N: Thank you for the notes guys, let me clear some things up though. I know that in some of the beginning chapters, the spacing is horrible, well in the original copy saved on my computer that is not so. The spaces are fine. I also have the italics and single quotation marks for thoughts, but they don't seem to show up on FF. So please bear with as I grope my away around the story.  
  
Also, I do not own Degrassi nor do I own it characters. I place people in the story that I think will do well in the story. I do not choose randomly.  
  
And on a final note, I got a question asking how Ashley got into Craig's house when she found out he was cheating on him. I think it is in the first chapter, if not definitely in the second. I stated that she got the key under the welcome mat. No they do not live together, no she does not have a key to his house. She just knew where the spare key was.  
  
Once again thank you for your notes, keep on sending them so I can help you understand the story. Much love, SBG  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Craig ran his fingers through his curly, brown hair. 'Today was so horrible.' He thought to himself. He didn't know if he could take another day of it. All during lunch he was completely isolated from his friends. The only person who went to speak to him was Spinner. The conversation didn't cheer him up either.  
  
He watching all his old friends sitting together, and then Ashley with Ellie and Marco. When Manny walked in, he almost had a heart attack, but luckily she left him alone for the time being. Then suddenly, Spinner sat next to him.  
  
"Hey, Craig."  
  
"Hey Spin."  
  
"You know, I don't blame you for what you did. Manny is super sexy. And Ashley, she's beautiful. I totally understand that you were torn."  
  
Surprised, Craig looked at Spinner. "Really?"  
  
Nodding, "Yeah, but I thought I should give you a heads up. Paige is set on revenge. You completely tore Ashley down. No one is really that happy about it. I just wanted to make sure you knew to watch your back."  
  
Patting him on the shoulder, Spinner left Craig sitting at the table and went to Paige. Kissing her on the cheek. Turning slowly, Craig glanced over to Jimmy, Spinner, and Paige. His eyes were met by Paige's.  
  
Today was definitely not his day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Manny stared out the window, tears welling up in her eyes. Today was not what she had expected. Craig did not return her feelings of joy that Ashley had finally found out about their little "relationship". 'I thought it would be wonderful. We could finally be together. I would have him and no Ashley would get in the way. He wouldn't have a girlfriend. Only me.'  
  
She sighed, their scene did not go too well. And then after lunch. She put her face in her hands, sobbing. Large teardrops fell upon her bed sheets as she remembered the words written on her locker. She could still hear the laughter behind her. She could still see the red.  
  
"Slut."  
  
Written in red lipstick, all over her locker. Her chest heaved. She wasn't a slut. 'No. No. No.' A strange noise escaped her throat. Everyone was laughing around her. Pointing. She could recollect every moment. She, in her tight jeans, skimpy shirt that went just over her belly button, standing there, staring at painfully true words written for all the world to see.  
  
'And. And the thing that hurt most.' she remembered. Was the fact that Craig even saw it. He did not speak up once, never did a word leave his lips in her defense. A sad look crossed his face. He shook his head and walked away. But he didn't say anything. He just left.  
  
She pulled her pillow close, bawling huge breaths into it. Clinging to it like her sole consoler. 'How could everything that felt so good, turn everything so bad?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Smiling evilly at Ashley, Paige chuckled. "Did you see her face, Ash? It was priceless. Oh, I wish I had a camera." Ashley did not reply. She stared vacantly at her shoes. Willing everything to go away, and be the way it was before she walked into Craig's house. When everything was so amazing. When she was madly in love. When nothing but the voice, and touch of her beloved could make her happy. And now, nothing could make her smile. She felt so hollow and empty.  
  
"Ash? Did you hear me? Wasn't her face priceless?"  
  
"How could I have been so stupid, Paige?"  
  
"What do you mean, Hun?" Paige wondered with concern in her voice.  
  
"How could I have believed he loved me? How could I have trusted his words? Am I that naïve? Am I that ignorant?" Her face contorted and she began to cry. Paige put her arms around her. "Shh, it's ok. You're not stupid, Ashley. He was so convincing. I mean the song and everything." Ashley began the heave more forcefully. "Oh, don't cry. It's ok. We'll make them hurt to Ash. Like Manny to-"  
  
"No!" Ashley cut in pulling away. She walked to the window. Once again a vacant stare passed over her face. "We can't do that. Then we're no better than them." Paige opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. Ashley's breathing regulated, and she laid her head on the cool window. 


	4. A Penny For Your Thoughts

DISCLAIMER!! I do not own Degrassi characters, or the bands Thursday or The Smashing Pumpkins. This is a really stupid disclaimer.  
  
A week had passed, not the best week of Craig's life. He had tried desperately to win Ashley back, roses, chocolates; he even serenaded her outside her window. 'What else can I do?' he though as he stared longingly at Ashley. Her shimmering hair, her green eyes, how could he have let all that beauty go?  
  
She seemed to be getting a little better. He had seen her smile slowly show up a little more in conversations with other people; he had seen many males flirting with her now that she was single. Every time he made eye contact with her though, her smile faded. Eyes narrowing, she would stare at her feet, and then he would get the icy glare of Paige or Jimmy, who would pull her away from his view.  
  
Manny on the other hand, would not leave him alone. His telephone was plagued by her calls. He was seriously considering changing his phone number. No matter how many times he told her to go away, Manny never seemed to understand. She followed him in the halls. She tried to seduce him in front of Ashley, but he swore to himself, that would never happen again. He would never again think with his penis and not with his heart or head. 'Look at where it has got me.'  
  
Suddenly, Mrs. Kwan walked into the room, "Alright class. Sit down." Everyone made way to his or her seats. Raising his head, Craig suddenly noticed a stunningly radiant girl standing next to his teacher. This girl, stood completely erect, staring around the classroom with a look at her face that stated quite plainly, "Just try and mess with me." But as he looked her over, he realized there was slight insecurity behind her blue eyes. Her figure was amazing, lean and medium in height. What truly got to him though, was her hair. It was blue. Baby blue mixed in with what looked like her natural black hair color. He just had to shake his head for a moment, 'Is this girl real?' he thought.  
  
"Alright everyone, I would like you to meet your new classmate." Mrs. Kwan began. "This is Penelope Spirit. She just transferred from the States. Please tell us a little bit about yourself, Penelope." The entire class had to laugh for a moment; Penelope made a face when Mrs. Kwan said her name. Shaking her head, she stepped up front and center in a cranberry plaid skirt, and a form fitting collar shirt with the word "Thursday" written on it.  
  
"Ok, first of all." She began in what had to be the cutest voice Craig had ever heard. "My name is NOT Penelope. I don't know what my parents were thinking when they chose THAT name. Call me Penny. I moved from Florida. My family lived there for a little, but we're originally from here. Well, my parents and older brother are at least." She tilted her head to the side. "That's about it." Mrs. Kwan pointed to the seat next to Craig and for a moment he could have sworn he stopped breathing. But before she could make her way to the seat, Ellie rose her hand. "Yes?" Penny asked.  
  
"What's Thursday?" Ellie asked. Penny smiled. She looked down at her shirt and then to Ellie and replied. "Only the second greatest band in the world." From somewhere, the question "Then who is the first greatest band?" popped up. Grabbing her items, Penny's smile got bigger. "The Smashing Pumpkins. No contest." With that, she bounded over to her seat and plopped down. 'Maybe things are looking up.' Craig smiled at Penny; of course she grinned back. Little did he know that things were just about to get much more confusing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"AHHH!!!" Ashley screamed in the hallway, banging her head against the locker. "How can this be happening? How could Mrs. Kwan be doing this to me?" Paige looked at her friend for a moment. Gently smiling, she replied. "I don't think Mrs. Kwan purposely did it Ash. I think it just happened. Maybe she doesn't know about you and Craig. Don't worry about it though. It's not like it's you two alone. You have a bumper." Paige nodded in the direction of the new girl, Penny. She seemed nice enough. Her blue hair kind of threw you off though.  
  
"Yeah," sighed Ashley in defeat. "At least that. I guess I need to start befriending her. She seems cool. I love her hair." Paige gave Ashley an odd look. "Yeah, if you say so." She chuckled.  
  
"Uhum, excuse me." A sweet little voice spoke out behind them. "Sorry, Ashley right? My locker is right next to yours." Ashley moved out of the way. "It's ok. Yeah, it's Ashley. This is Paige."  
  
"Hi!" Penny waved quickly as she began to unlock her locker. "Oh, Ashley, I was thinking you, Craig, and myself could start working on the project today or tomorrow. My house is free. So just tell me if that will work out for you and I can ask Craig a little later. I think he's in my 5th hour.I think." Penny made a thoughtful face and then shrugged it off. "I'll find out sooner or later."  
  
"Yeah, Penny." Ashley nodded. "Tomorrow sounds great."  
  
"Cool." Penny grinned, her blue eyes twinkling. "We can walk to my house." Looking at her watch her smiling face contorted for a second. "I have to go." She said in a strained smile.  
  
Ashley and Paige watched her run off, but they saw her turn into a very unusual place. "Why would she have to go to the school clinic in such a rush?" Paige pondered out loud. Ashley just shrugged, the same puzzled look on her face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Penny ran into the school clinic, looking at her watch. She was so late. Her hand began to shake. "Hi, Mrs. Strickland." She chimed nervously as she made her way to the nurse. "Hello." Mrs. Strickland replied, a note of relief in her voice. "Running a little late are we?" She smiled kindly.  
  
"Yeah." Penny uneasily voiced back. "You know." she looked down. "We got lost for a second, new school and all." She hid her shaking hand. "At least we, I mean, at least I made it in time."  
  
Mrs. Strickland nodded. "Yes you did." She handed Penny a paper cup. Penny held it to her mouth, tossed her head back and swallowed the contents. Wiping her mouth, she asked. "Can I stay for a moment?" Mrs. Strickland held her hand out escorting her to a comfy chair. Sitting carefully, she waited for five minutes. The five minutes it took for her hand to stop shaking.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Craig!" Manny ran up to him, pasting on her largest, sexiest smile. Craig rolled his eyes and stopped dead in his tracks. Everyone around could see his body physically slump when Manny called out his name. "Hi." he mumbled. Making his way to class. "What can I do for you, Manny?" She jumped in front of him, halting his process in the hallway.  
  
"I thought, maybe we should talk things over. You know about us. I know you want me-"  
  
"Manny."  
  
"No, Craig. I know you want me. I can see it in your eyes. You can't deny it from me. You've been in me. We're connected. I think we should talk things over. I can make it worth your while." She slinked over to him, placing her arms around his waist. Craig softened for a moment. He WAS exceptionally lonely. And Manny might be able to cure that. But he wanted Ashley back, going out with Manny was definitely not the right choice there. And then there was Penny. She drew him to her, she was refreshing and new. Craig did not know what to do.  
  
"Come on Craig. Please?" she batted her eyes. Craig scratched his head, and thought, 'Maybe just one date.'  
  
"Ok, Manny. ONE date. Tonight at the Dot. If I say it doesn't work out. You HAVE to leave me alone. Do you understand?"  
  
Manny beamed, 'YES! I've won!' Flicking her hair back she said "Of Course." In her sexiest way possible. She was about to try and kiss him when a voice behind them seemed to make Craig's body structure change completely. He appeared to melt in her arms.  
  
"Craig?" An unusually sweet sounding voice chimed.  
  
Turning around, a huge grin emerged on his face. "Hey Penny! What's up?" Manny moved her head to the side, so she could see past Craig. She saw a beautiful girl, but the first thing she noticed was. 'BLUE HAIR! Ha! Yeah right, like Craig will ever go for that.' But Craig seemed mesmerized by this girl, Penny.  
  
"Yeah, I just wanted to know if it was ok for you to go to my house tomorrow. To work on the project and all." Craig just nodded. "Yeah, works for me." Penny smiled, the twinkle in her eye stunned Craig; the way her blue hair framed her pale face was amazing. "I'll see you in math Craig." She called as she walked away. He just watched her leave.  
  
"Who was that freak?" Manny laughed. Craig pushed her away, roughly. "Ok then. I'll see you tonight." She reminded him, then frowning, ran to class.  
  
A/N: Yeah, so what does everyone think? I kind of like Penny, and trust me, she'll complicate things a lot more. I'm still not 100% sure who Craig is going to end up with (if he ends up with anyone at all). At the moment I don't like him too much. Tell me what you think. Much Love! SBG 


End file.
